


Partners in Crime

by toomanyunfinishedfics



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Just two dumb teenage boys doing dumb things, Morgana's in this a little at the end but I didn't bother tagging him lmao, Silly shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyunfinishedfics/pseuds/toomanyunfinishedfics
Summary: Ryuji and Akira are bored. Chaos ensues.(Alternatively titled: Five Times Ryuji & Akira Purposely Got Themselves Kicked Out Of Places (+ The One Time It Happened Unintentionally))





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [P5 Writers Zine](https://twitter.com/p5writerszine)! Please check it out, there's lots of great writers and artists in this zine, and the store will be open until 8/5 with extra back stock if you missed out on preordering it! ^^
> 
> I got most of the ideas for the stupid things they did from [this list](http://kukuxumusu7.tripod.com/id17.html), and everything else was just me thinking of what stupid things two teenage boys could do that would get them kicked out of places lmao
> 
> Special thanks to Snip for her wonderful art for my fic, Renn for putting so much effort into editing everyone's fics, and Nico for doing an amazing job in putting the zine together!

****_ One: Taihodo Bookstore _

Being bored and a teenager on summer vacation was a dangerous combination.

Being bored, a teenager on summer vacation, and being in the company of another bored teenager was a recipe for disaster--especially when said teenagers were two guys who were arguably the best and worst influences on one another, depending on the day.

Today was one of those “let’s be horrible influences on one another for fun” days, and god help anyone who got in the way of them trying to stave off their boredom.

Their first stop was the bookstore--originally because Akira wanted to buy some new books, until Ryuji started getting distracted waiting for Akira to finish browsing the shelves.

By the time Akira turned back to find Ryuji, he’d taken all of the books off of one of the shelves and was trying to make a tower with them, his tongue poked out slightly in concentration.

“... Ryuji, what are you--”

“Shh, you’ll break my concentration, dude.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, watching him precariously balance another book on the ever-growing tower before shrugging his shoulders, grabbing a few more books off another shelf, and helping him build the wobbling tower even higher.

By the time an employee came to the back and saw them, Ryuji was dangerously perched with both feet on one of the shelves, holding on with one arm while the other reached out, shakily trying to set a book down on top of the tower that was now built out of two whole bookshelves’ worth of books.

“... Excuse me,  _ what _ are you two doing?”

Ryuji yelped, startled, and lost his grip on both the book and the shelf, sending him falling into the tower--and Akira was caught between wincing in sympathy and laughing his ass off as all of the books came down on Ryuji, completely burying him.

Needless to say, they were politely asked to leave.

Akira never ended up buying the books that he wanted to get, but he was still too busy laughing to even care as he walked out of the store with Ryuji, patting his shoulder as he grimaced and rubbed his head.

“Well, that was fun,” Akira said wryly.

Ryuji grinned. “It was, wasn’t it?” With a slightly more mischievous look, he added, “So, where to next?”

Akira’s eyes gleamed behind his glasses, a smirk on his face.

“How about the underground mall?”

* * *

_ Two: Clothing Store _

To be fair, the employees should have known that two teenage boys walking into a clothing store would end in disaster.

It started innocently enough, with them walking through the aisles pointing out ridiculous-looking clothes and pretending to model them against their bodies for shits and giggles.

But then they reached the bras.

Which of course meant that they had to put the bras on over their shirts--and chaos reigned from there on out.

The two of them ducked in between the racks whenever an employee walked by, pretending they were avoiding shadows--which was even funnier to them because it actually  _ worked _ , they  _ actually _ had enough practice hiding in the Metaverse that they somehow managed to avoid being seen each time--before sneaking back out and grabbing more clothes to try on over their clothes in an impromptu contest to see who could put together the most ridiculous-looking outfit.

Ryuji won, but only because Akira’s curse of looking good in anything he wore came back to bite him in the ass, while Ryuji’s natural lack of fashion sense worked in his favor with the most ridiculous clashes of color that Akira had ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

The selfie that the two of them took--blurry as it was through their laughter--was well worth dealing with the employee that finally caught sight of them and threatened to make them pay for all the clothes they were wearing unless they took them off and left the store.

Akira asked with a straight face if he could at least keep the bra, since it looked  _ so _ flattering on him, and he ended up having to physically drag Ryuji out of the store as he fell into peals out laughter once more.

* * *

_ Three: Babel Records _

Never had the employees regretted working in a music store more than when Akira and Ryuji walked through the doors into their shop.

The duo tried not to draw attention to themselves right away, choosing to first wander up and down the aisles of CDs and taking it upon themselves to rearrange the CDs when the employees weren’t looking.

When they’d finally grown bored of rearranging the entirety of two shelves by color (Yusuke would be proud of their aesthetic choice in havoc-wreaking), they decided to move on to something more amusing.

(Nothing that would get Akira in  _ too _ much trouble, though--the last thing Ryuji wanted to do was land his best friend in jail just because they were bored.)

Ryuji distracted the closest employee by wandering over to her and getting her attention, allowing Akira to sneak over to the music sampling station and start flipping through the songs, looking for the loudest, most obnoxious songs that he could find.

And speaking of loud and obnoxious….

“Were you looking for something, sir?”

Ryuji grinned. “Oh, yeah--I was looking for a CD with a song on it, but I don’t know what CD it’s on. Maybe you’ll be able to help me?”

“Of course,” the employee responded (with a smile that clearly said she would rather be doing anything else with her day than this).

Akira made the mistake of glancing over at Ryuji, and nearly lost it just from making eye contact with him.

“Okay, so basically, the song goes something like this,” Ryuji started, before beginning to belt out the world’s most off-tune version of the first anime theme song that came to mind.

Akira hit play on each of the music samplers at the same time, creating a cacophony of obnoxious music blasting out of each of the headphones, before he finally lost his composure and doubled over in laughter, just barely managing to pick himself up enough to flee the store with tears of mirth in his eyes and Ryuji by his side as the employee yelled at them to never step foot in their store again.

* * *

_ Four: Supermarket _

The two teenagers were still laughing as they walked into the supermarket next door, their eyes gleaming as they scanned the store for something fun to do.

Simultaneously, their gazes landed on the rows of shopping carts near the door, and Akira and Ryuji glanced at each other knowingly.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Dibs on riding in the cart!”

They managed to make it into one of the back aisles without raising suspicion before Ryuji finally hoisted himself into the cart, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest as he pointed forward dramatically.

“Onward!!”

Akira began pushing the cart, slowly at first as he adjusted to the weight before picking up speed, and he was only just barely able to turn the cart around the corner before it could crash.

Which probably should have been a sign to stop, but since they miraculously hadn’t gotten caught by any employees yet, that obviously meant instead that they should keep going.

Akira kept picking up speed until they were rolling fast enough for him to hop onto the back wheels, the two of them whooping with laughter as they rushed past other people--until they saw a stack of cans rapidly approaching, at which point their laughter was quickly replaced by panicked cries of “oh shit oh shit  _ oh shit-- _ ”

Akira hopped off the cart and tried to pull the shopping cart to a stop, which at least managed to minimize the damage, though it didn’t stop the cart from knocking over the cans all over Ryuji.

Ryuji could call him a cold-hearted asshole all he wanted, but to be fair how was Akira  _ not _ supposed to laugh as Ryuji tried to unearth himself from the cans while stuck in a small shopping cart?

Akira was glad that he at least managed to get a picture of the hilarious mess before the two of them were chased out of the store.

* * *

_ Five: Untouchable _

It seemed that word traveled through the underground mall about two teenage boys causing chaos, because any other store that they went into was on much higher alert, which meant that trying anything stupid would probably get them into some serious trouble.

Messing around was one thing, but risking Akira’s probation for a laugh definitely was where they both drew the line.

Disappointed to have their fun cut short, the two of them exited the underground mall and wandered around, trying to find something else to do to kill some time.

When they approached the alleyway for Untouchable, an idea hit Akira, and he smirked as he began to walk towards the shop with Ryuji following in a mixture of wariness and confusion.

“Uh, dude? If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, then I don’t think this is a very good idea….”

“It’s fine,” Akira assured him. “Besides, I need to get some upgraded weapons anyway.”

Akira greeted Iwai with a polite nod when the older man looked up at him, finding great amusement in Ryuji trying to keep a brave face on while sneaking in behind him.

Thankfully, he was on good enough terms with Iwai that he didn’t actually care what Akira did in his shop as long as he didn’t break anything, and Akira was more than happy to take advantage of that at the moment as he picked up one of the model guns and tossed it to Ryuji, who yelped and grabbed it before it could hit the floor.

“What’re you--” Ryuji yelped again as he saw Akira smirking and aiming another one of the model guns at him.

“ _ Bang _ .” Akira pretended to fire the gun at Ryuji, who couldn’t help but grin as he dramatically ducked out of the way, briefly forgetting about his own nervousness as he got pulled into a pretend gun fight with Akira, the two of them ducking behind shelves and peeking out to aim the model guns at one another with fake gunshot noises.

It was only when Iwai coughed pointedly that the two of them reined themselves in, though the amusement in his gaze showed that he wasn’t as annoyed as his expression made him seem as he gestured to the door.

“If you two are gonna keep playing around in here without buying anything, then I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“And if I  _ do _ want to buy something?” Akira asked.

“Then pay and get out.”

Akira sighed as he took out his wallet. “Cold, but fair.”

* * *

_ \+ 1: Diner _

“Are you two stupid?! Do you realize how much trouble you could’ve gotten into?!”

Ryuji glared at Morgana, whose head was poked out of Akira’s bag after the two of them found him wandering the area.

“We were being careful! Right, Akira?”

Akira nodded, but that didn’t seem to pacify Morgana, who continued glaring up at the two of them.

“I expected this much from Ryuji, but I’m disappointed in you, Akira!”

Akira shrugged. “We were bored, it was fun, and no one got hurt.”

Ryuji grinned. “See? Akira gets it!”

“You’re a horrible influence, Ryuji!”

“Huh?! I am not!!”

Akira winced at Ryuji’s volume, glancing around warily. “Uh, Ryuji, I think--”

“You are too!! Just look at all the trouble you two caused today!”

“We were just having some fun! We didn’t do nothing wrong!”

Akira slid down in his seat as Ryuji and Morgana’s voices grew louder, already knowing what was coming as one of the managers began approaching their table.

It was probably karma that the one time they weren’t actually  _ trying _ to get kicked out, they ended up getting asked to leave the diner.

But hey, at least this time it was (partially) Morgana’s fault instead.


End file.
